


i won’t say (i’m in love)

by sleepingyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it’s may and i made a valentine’s day fic but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingyjh/pseuds/sleepingyjh
Summary: it was valentine's day and chenle wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i won’t say (i’m in love)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first nct fanfic so pls b kind :D also yes, i made a valentine’s day fic in may but i just love this prompt! i hope you like it!

it was valentine’s day.

chenle couldn’t hide his excitement and was up earlier than usual.

“happy valentine’s day, lele! you don’t wake up until 12 why are you up so early?” chenle turned around to find his roommate and best friend, jaemin.

the two met during high school because of their mutual friend, renjun. chenle was new at the school and renjun volunteered to show him around. renjun had also invited him to sit with him and his friend, jaemin during lunch. jaemin and chenle immediately clicked and had been best friends ever since.

they decided to room together during university since they were going to the same one anyway and didn’t want to risk rooming with someone they wouldn’t like. so, here they are.

“unlike you, i actually have plans today.” chenle answered. “how would you know that i don’t have plans?” jaemin asked. “because you’re a lose-” chenle was stopped mid sentence by jaemin tickling him.

the apartment was soon filled by a mixture of jaemin and chenle’s laughter. “i’m sorry, what did you say?” jaemin asked after he finally stopped. “n-nothing.” chenle panted out. “glad you learned your lesson.” jaemin said as he patted chenle’s head.

“what are your said plans today then?” jaemin asked him. “i was able to ask jisung out and he agreed to go on a date today.” chenle answered. “jisung?” chenle nodded. “hm, that’s nice.”

jisung was about chenle’s age and on the uni’s basketball team. chenle knew him through some mutual friends and soon grew a small crush on him.

“i’ll cook us breakfast since we’re both up anyway. now, go on, get ready for your date!” jaemin said as he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. “yes, okay! it’s like you're the one going on the date.”

chenle went to go shower and get ready when he got a text from jisung.

from jisung:  
chenle! i’m sorry but i don’t think i can make it today. something came up for one of my classes and i have to finish it by today. i’ll make it up to you another day :(

chenle’s heart sank. he was actually looking forward to today but his plans still somehow fell through. he was quite sad but still tried to come up with a reply.

to jisung:  
it’s okay! just tell me when you’re free and we can schedule it then! and goodluck with what you have to do!

“well, what am i gonna do now?” chenle thought to himself and sighed. he went back to the kitchen where jaemin was and sat at the counter.

jaemin sensed his heavy presence and got worried. “chenle? what happened?”

“how’d you know something happened?” chenle pouted. jaemin smiled at that. “it’s a bit obvious lele.” chenle sighed.

“jisung can’t make it. he said something came up and he needs to finish it by today. so, my plans today are pretty much cancelled.”

jaemin felt sympathy for chenle. he felt bad chenle couldn’t enjoy this day with jisung but jaemin had an idea. “your plans don’t have to be cancelled!”

“what do you mean?”

“we can spend the day together! that way you’ll still have something to do today! we’ll even both have plans now!”

jaemin seems pretty excited about this idea of his and chenle doesn’t really mind spending the day with jaemin. they have both gotten busy and haven’t been able to hang out with each other anyway.

“alright, fine but do you actually have anything planned for today?”

jaemin paused for a bit. “we don’t need a plan! we can just go around the town and hang out!”

chenle playfully rolled his eyes at that which earned him a smack on the head from jaemin.

the two ate their breakfast pretty quickly then proceeded to get ready for the day ahead of them.

chenle finished first and was waiting for jaemin by the door.

“come on chenle! let’s go! we’re wasting time!” chenle scoffed playfully and laughed. “i’m not the one who took too long to get ready, jaem.” jaemin either didn’t hear or ignored what chenle said. he then linked their arms together and they were soon out of their apartment.

“what are we gonna do first?” chenle asked, excitedly, once they were out in the street. “hm, don’t you like playing at the arcade? we can go there first!” their arms were still linked so jaemin practically dragged chenle on the way to the arcade which made chenle laugh the whole time.

chenle was still bummed about jisung cancelling but he’s grateful that jaemin is doing this for him. he’s definitely enjoying this day more than if he’d just mop around at home.

they arrived at the arcade after a few minutes of walking and chenle was pretty excited. he really enjoys going to the arcade but because of all the work he had from university, he hadn’t been able to go in a long time.

chenle goes straight for the basketball game and jaemin follows shortly behind.

jaemin smiles and says fondly, “of course you go for the basketball game first.” chenle smiles back at him as he swipes the card to start the game.

chenle’s pretty good at basketball and he’s played this game a lot when he visits the arcade so he gets a pretty high score after playing.

jaemin tries out the game too but he isn’t nearly as good as chenle. he misses a lot of the shots and chenle finds it hilarious. jaemin’s still struggling as he says, “hey don’t laugh at my misery!” this makes chenle laugh harder.

they finish playing the basketball game and go over to the racing games.

“get ready for me to crush you.” jaemin says as he sits on one of the game machine’s seats. “we’ll see about that.” chenle says as he sits on the game machine next to him.

they were both pretty competitive while playing but jaemin ultimately won in the end.

“i told you i’d beat you!” jaemin teased chenle. “hey! it was pretty close.” chenle pouted.

“aw you’re so cute.” jaemin cooed and went over to pinch his cheeks. chenle slapped his hands away and turned back to the game screen, clearly flustered.

“let’s play another game! whoever wins pays for lunch.” chenle says, hands on the machine’s steering wheel and focusing too hard on the screen in front of him. “you’re on!”

chenle did much worse this round which resulted in jaemin winning and chenle having to pay for their lunch.

they were both pretty hungry already so they ended up eating at a sandwich place nearby.

“what else is up your sleeve for today, jaem?” chenle asked as they sat at one of the tables. “hm, do you have anything you want to do today?”

“why don’t we play at a laser tag! didn’t we always want to go there?” chenle suggested, excitedly. jaemin smiled at him fondly, “sure, lele.”

they ate quickly since they were pretty hungry and they soon made their way to the laser tag place.

“i’m really gonna beat you this time, jaem” chenle said while they were putting on their vests and getting their guns for the game. “i don’t doubt it, lele.” jaemin said, with an innocent smile.

the two went inside the arena and soon the music started signaling them that the game started.

they played a total of three games. jaemin won the first one but chenle easily beat him in the last two games. chenle apparently said that jaemin’s win was just “beginner’s luck” and not from actual skill. jaemin laughed at this but still accepted that chenle won fair and square.

they walk out of the laser tag place hand in hand, courtesy of jaemin. “it’s cold” jaemin said while taking chenle’s hand in his. chenle rolled his eyes at this but still didn’t let go of jaemin’s hand. if anything, he even held it tighter.

they make their way to the park where they usually go whenever they hang out. they go to their favorite spot which is a pretty secluded area, has some trees for shade, but also has a pretty good view of the river. it was perfect and it was theirs.

jaemin and chenle lay their jackets down on the grass since they weren’t able to bring a picnic blanket and sat down on them. soon, chenle’s head was on jaemin’s lap and jaemin was silently brushing his fingers through chenle’s hair.

jaemin broke their comfortable silence as he asked, “did you have fun today, chenle?” chenle moved to look up at jaemin and smile at him. “yeah” he nodded.

jaemin resumed to play with chenle’s hair and said, “good, i’m glad.”

jaemin felt chenle say something but he couldn’t really understand or make out what he said. “lele? i couldn’t hear what you said. can you repeat it?”

chenle turned to look at jaemin again. his face was soft as he smiled fondly at his best friend. “thank you for today, jaemin.”

normally, jaemin would tease chenle for being sappy but chenle doesn’t usually open up and talk about his feelings openly like this so jaemin decided to let him be and just listen.

jaemin wouldn’t admit it but it was nice when they had raw moments and conversations like this.

“i was pretty bummed when jisung cancelled but honestly, i’ve kind of forgotten about that now.” chenle continued.

“so you’re saying you would still hang out with me even if jisung didn’t cancel?” jaemin asked, playfully. chenle let him tease him this once because well, he was right.

“yeah. i guess i’ve realized i would’ve rather been with you anyway.”

jaemin’s hands were back on chenle’s hair as they fell into another comfortable silence.

“happy valentine’s day, lele.”

it was valentine's day and chenle wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the end! thank you for reading hehe i wanted to write jaemle because we need more jaemle fanfics :( they’re so underrated but they’re so cute! you can follow me on twitter @jjongiebun and @hanhoons and scream about jaemle with me!


End file.
